


Winter Wonderland

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, David and Patrick AU, M/M, No Angst, No Drama, These idiots fall in love in every scenario, This may give you a cavity it’s so sweet, one hundred percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: David finds himself freezing at a night out with Stevie and Alexis.  When he takes shelter to keep from freezing to death, the man singing on stage gets all his attention.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> So the deal is, as a good ol’ American Midwesterner, I live very near Kings Island. And cannot escape the commercials for WinterFest cause it’s the first year back in a few years. While it’s not my thing, I took my daughter and her friends one year for her birthday (in August, thank God!) and walked past the people singing and performing. That is literally where this came from. No angst, no drama, just boys in love in the cold. Enjoy.

“Explain to me how this is considered a good time again?” David grumbled as they made their way through the entrance of the park. He pulled his coat tighter around him as if that was going to help the chill from the night. How had he let Stevie and Alexis talk him into coming to this winter wonderland night at the local amusement park, he would never know. He must have been hungry. Or asleep. Or both. Maybe they had slipped something in his drink when they were all dinner last week. Because here he was, paying money to spend the night freezing, walking around under the Christmas lights. 

“So, has the ghost of Christmas Past come to visit yet or…” Stevie shot at him, a smirk on her face. 

“Oh burn David” Alexis replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“I hope you both get coal in your stocking this year.”

“OK, which ride first?” Alexis asked, looking around the park.

“I’m sorry, a ride? No. No way. It’s way too cold for that!” 

“Well, then have fun being a buzzkill David. We are going to go have some fun.” And with that, they took off, leaving him standing alone. 

“I hate them so much” he muttered under his breath, trying to zip up his coat further, even though it was up as far as it would go. He started walking around, hoping the activity would warm him up a bit. 

For all his complaining the whole way here from the backseat of the car, he had to admit the park looked quite nice (and different) all dressed up for the holidays. The twinkling lights and the darkness helped put him a bit in the holiday spirit. 

He rounded the corner, wondering how long he had to sit to the side before he could start begging his sister and Stevie to please leave and go anywhere else as long as it was indoors when he happened upon the small, semi enclosed amphitheater in the middle of the park. He knew during the summer season, it was usually full of aspiring singers and actors covering hits of decades long gone in their best karaoke style. He usually avoided this place the few times he came here, but tonight, he knew it would provide a bit of a reprieve from the wind and chill in the air, so he headed in. 

He managed to grab a seat in the middle, about halfway up, digging his phone out of his pocket to kill some time when a voice from the stage grabbed all his attention. He looked up to see where that voice had come from, or from whom. And there he stood, expressive brown eyes, a wide smile and a confidence David rarely saw from the people who took this stage, the few times he had come in here. Plus his voice - the tone, the almost perfect pitch, the way he hit those notes. David became fully invested in the rest of the show. He couldn’t pull his eyes off the man. For a moment, David would have sworn that the man on the stage met his gaze and stumbled through his rendition of Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas. It could have been the lights, but David bit back a smile as it would seem the man blushed when it happened. For the rest of the show, his eyes kept cutting back to David. When it ended and they took their bow, David surprised himself by jumping out of his seat, clapping loudly. The man met his eyes one last time and headed off the stage.

David sat there as the crowd emptied out. Part because he was finally not feeling like a block of ice anymore, but a small part of him wondered if the man would come back out, for some reason. He didn’t and David finally resigned himself to having to head back out into the night. 

The wind cut through him the moment he exited the theater, making him yelp slightly. He adjusted his coat and scarf again, digging his phone out of his pocket. It had been almost 2 hours since he had been abandoned by Alexis and Stevie and he felt justified in his decision to start blowing up their phones, asking (and then begging) to please FOR THE LOVE OF GOD could they leave!

David leaned up against the building, alternating between texting Alexis and Stevie, trying to fight off the cold and wind. 

“You look cold” he heard from over his shoulder. David glanced up and then whipped around when he realized that statement had come out of the same mouth that had David’s undivided attention less than an hour ago. 

“I’ve been abandoned and left to freeze to death” he said, shoving his phone back in his coat. 

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” The stranger said, leaning against the building with David, mimicking his position. 

“Well, if they don’t answer me soon it will become a very real thing.”

He laughed. “I can provide an alternative if you would like to join me.” His smile was so wide and bright, it took David’s breath away. 

“My parents told me never go anywhere with strangers.”

He ducked his head, laughing. “That is a good rule to follow, even at your age.”

David gasped. “Excuse me?” 

He couldn’t help himself, the laugh bouncing off the buildings they were standing between. David wasn’t sure he had ever heard a more joyful sound. 

The man motioned to himself. “I’m Patrick. Patrick Brewer.”

“David Rose.”

“Well, David Rose, I would love to assist in keeping you from turning into a solid block of ice, if you feel safe now that we are no longer strangers.”

David smirked. He rarely met someone who kept up with him. Stevie was probably the last person he felt that way about. He knew Patrick Brewer would keep him on his toes. 

“I guess I’ll take my chances. Lead the way.”

For having met less than 10 minutes ago, the conversation between them flowed casually and freely as David followed Patrick across the park. Suddenly, they rounded a corner and David smiled.

“A hot chocolate cart!” He exclaimed. Patrick chuckled as they walked toward it. 

“And a bench under a heater.”

“You’re very good at the dirty talk, Patrick Brewer.” David’s eyes widened as Patrick’s face flushed at that comment and David decided to file that way for a later date. They walked up to the cart and were greeted by a smiling redhead.

“Patrick!” 

“Hey Rachel. Can we get two?”

“Of course, once I know who this is?” She said, nodding her head toward David.

“David Rose, meet my friend Rachel.” She handed David the cup, smiling at him. 

“Nice to meet you, David Rose.”

“You too, friend Rachel. Wow. That’s a lot of marshmallows!”

“Anything for a friend of Patrick’s” she said with a wink. He glanced over at Patrick, who was glaring at Rachel. David smiled into the cup, but that smile quickly turned into a moan as he sipped the hot chocolate. 

“Fuck, that’s good!” He didn’t notice the laugh Rachel gave as Patrick’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as David made his exclamation. Patrick quickly cleared his throat, bidding Rachel goodbye and guiding David over to the bench. He was so focused on the hot chocolate and the heater that he missed Rachel giving Patrick an enthusiastic thumbs up while he flipped her off.

David settled in under the direct blast of the heater and Patrick sat down next to him, close enough to feel each other’s presence but not close enough to be touching. David found himself wishing they were touching. They sat quietly, the cold surrounding them but neither really noticing. 

“I can’t believe this little area isn’t chock full of people.”

Patrick shrugged. “Yeah, I discovered this area my first day here. It’s kind of out of the way of most attractions so people don’t come over here, which Rachel prefers. She makes the same money regardless of what she sells, so she’s basically claimed this for the rest of the holiday season and she kicks it up a notch with her hot chocolate for the people that do manage to find her.”

“Yet you managed to find her.”

“Oh, we went through training together in the fall. Kind of clicked right off the bat.”

“So, are you two…”

Patrick shook his head. “Oh. No. Not at all. She’s not quite my type.”

“Cute?”

“Female.” Patrick cut his eyes over to David, who was at a loss for words for the moment. The smirk slowly made its way back onto David’s face.

“Good to know” he said, smiling into his drink. 

Patrick cleared his throat. “I must say, David Rose, you aren’t the type of audience we usually get at our little show.”

“I was cold.”

“So the standing ovation was you just getting your blood flowing?”

David rolled his eyes, pressing his lips together. “A little bit.” He turned toward Patrick as Patrick turned toward him, their knees knocking together. “You are very good, by the way. Like, really talented. I’ve heard the summer singers and you… well, you are by far the best I’ve heard here.”

Patrick shrugged. “Thanks. This job was a last minute whim to get some cash together fast. I’ve always been an ok singer so…”

“Humble brag!” David cried out, rolling his eyes hard at Patrick.

“Fine. I fucking nail it every show. Is that what you want to hear?” They both laughed.

“Yes. Exactly. Own it, Patrick Brewer!”

“I will. I promise. So, who left you out in the cold night to freeze to death?”

David sighed. “Ugh. My sister and my friend Stevie. I think they roofied me last week to get me to agree to come here. I would have never chosen this on my own.”

“Well, then I need to thank them for drugging you and dragging you here in a well-orchestrated yet poorly executed kidnapping.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because we wouldn’t have met, otherwise.”

David narrowed his eyes at Patrick. “I’m beginning to think maybe you were in on it.”

Patrick waggled his eyebrows but pressed his lips shut. David laughed. Patrick shifted closer on the bench. “Tell me all about David Rose.”

“Ah. My favorite topic.” 

_ This should have been awkward at some point  _ David thought to himself as the conversation flowed between them. It was like they had known each other for years and years. There was no strained lull, like could be found on first dates.  _ DATE?!?  _ David screamed in his head but he had no other way to describe it. They were talking and getting to know each other and flirting mercilessly with each other. Soon, they were pressed up next to each other, David’s hand resting on Patrick’s knee while Patrick’s arm was across the back of the bench, his hand resting lightly on David’s shoulder. 

“Well, goodnight guys!”

They both whipped around to see Rachel’s stand closed and her packed up and ready to leave.

“What?” Patrick said. 

“Yeah, you might want to look at the time before you get locked in here tonight.” Both guys pulled out their phones, realizing they had been sitting there for hours, talking.

“Bitches!” David yelled at his phone. He looked up at Patrick, who’s eyes had gone wide. David cleared his throat. “Well, it would appear that when my sister and friend couldn’t find me, they left. I think they just assumed I went home at some point and didn’t realize it till they got back to our place and I wasn’t there. It would seem I am stranded.”

They both heard Rachel laugh behind them. “I doubt that entirely, David Rose” she muttered. Patrick glared at her quickly and then turned back to David.

“She’s right. I’ll take you home. It’s kind of my fault you got left behind.”

“I think it’s more than kind of” David replied, nodding and flashing his smile. “Thank you, Patrick.” They pushed themselves off the bench, walking with Rachel toward where the employees had to park. Soon, David found himself in Patrick’s car, giving him directions toward his place.

“So, when you said our place…” Patrick mentioned as they turned out of the parking lot.

“Oh. Yeah. My parents own the building for… I really don’t know why. Alexis and I kind of took it over after high school and when we met Stevie… well, she just kind of came over one day with a bag and never really left.”

“That’s sweet that you live with your sister.”

“Shut up. It’s Iike this two story residence. They have the top floor and I keep the bottom. I can actually avoid them if I want to.”

“So your parents just like, bought a building?”

“Pretty much. I’m not even sure they have ever stepped in it. Alexis and I basically decorated the place. I guess they needed an investment after they sold the business.”

“Oh my God… Rose… like Rose Video…”

David rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Exactly like Rose Video.”

“I worked at one for about a year in high school. I met your dad a couple of times. He seemed intimidating.”

David scoffed. “Far from it, I can promise you that.”

Patrick talked about his time working at the family business and soon, they were pulling up in front of David’s building.

David glanced up at the building, clearing his throat. “Um… so there’s parking for the building around the corner, if you were interested in…”

“Very” Patrick said quietly. Patrick quickly parked in the first spot he found and soon, he was following David through the front door and into his apartment.

Patrick whistled, taking off his jacket and fleece quarter zip. “Nice place, David.” He watched David blush, waving his hands around. “It gave me something to do” he said, pulling off his coat and hanging it up.

Patrick gulped. It was difficult to tell under his large jacket, but David might just be the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. The black and white sweater hung close to his body and the skinny jeans left little to his imagination about David’s long legs. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” David asked quietly. Patrick shook his head slightly. “I’m good.” They just stared at each other, eyes locked. 

“Fuck it” Patrick said, quickly crossing the room, grabbing David’s face and kissing him. David moaned the moment Patrick’s lips met his, causing Patrick to turn him around, pressing him into the closest wall. All that mattered to David was this moment and Patrick pressing him into the wall. The rest of the world could have exploded and it wouldn’t have mattered. Not to him. Not anymore. Cause he couldn’t see a way back after having kissed Patrick Brewer one time. 

David ran his hands down Patrick’s back, trying to find some kind of purchase that wasn’t a layer. He pulled back and smirked as Patrick chased after his lips. 

“You have on a lot of layers” David said, his voice much quieter than he intended. It made Patrick press into him further.

“I have to stay warm for my adoring audience.”

“Would we say adoring?” David leaned his head against the wall as Patrick took a step back, pulling off his long sleeved sweater and then a long sleeved shirt, leaving him in a tight, white short sleeved shirt that left little to David’s imagination. David pulled him back, running his hands slowly up his forearms to his shoulders.

“Hiding those arms should be a crime.”

“File a complaint” Patrick replied, pressing his lips to David’s jawline. David had no choice but to hang on for dear life as Patrick slowly worked his way from one side of his face to the other. Patrick eventually pressed a kiss to each of David’s cheeks, taking a slight step back so he could meet David’s eyes. 

“I feel like I should tell you…”

“Anything” David whispered.

Patrick cleared his throat, looking up toward the ceiling. “Well… it’s just… I guess the truth is…”

David grabbed Patrick’s face in his hands, pulling his eyes back to his. “Patrick, it’s fine. Whatever it is, it’s fine.”

Patrick nodded lightly. “I haven’t been out for very long, is the truth. Maybe about a year or so. Like out to everyone I know. I think I’ve always known but then… there was just one day when it kind of hit me about a year ago… so I talked to my parents who were great and everything… but then I knew I had to get out of my hometown cause it’s small and the people are great but they are used to a certain Patrick Brewer and I wasn’t sure if…”

David pulled him in for a hug. “It’s ok, Patrick. Thank you for telling me, but it’s fine. We don’t have to…”

Patrick pulled back again, digging his fingers into David’s hips. “I know. I’ve been out with guys over the last year, but I didn’t really click with any of them and I tried but… it never felt right and then I saw you walk into the show tonight and all I could think is  _ holy fucking hell it’s David Rose _ and…”

“You knew who I was when I walked in?”

Patrick nodded. “So the other truth is that while I’ve only been out for a year or so, I’ve always… wondered… have since high school. You see, I used to work for this family owned business and the family would be all over the promo brochures and posters and there was this son… I mean, I’m not sure I understood the hair or the necklaces, but I knew that I thought he was maybe one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen so… and there’s a chance that maybe I’ve kept up with him since then, because…”

David blinked. “So, me walking in tonight…”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “How about we just call it fate and see where that takes us?”

“And where would you like fate to take us right now, Mr. Brewer.” Patrick leaned in, lining up his lips right next to David’s ear. “Your bedroom” he whispered, lightly tracing the shell of David’s ear with his tongue. 

Alexis and Stevie may have made a show out of Patrick being with David the next morning when they all ran into each other as they were leaving, but once Patrick kissed David within an inch of his life in front of them, they quickly changed the topic. David went with Patrick back to the park that night, not quite as cold as the night before because he allowed Patrick to talk him into several layers, only because Patrick promised to strip him out of them once they got back.

By the time the park closed for Christmas Day, David hadn’t missed one show and could count on one hand the number of hours they had spent apart (it was 3). By New Years’ Eve, when Patrick slipped his hand into David’s carefully curated hair, kissing him dirty and hard as the clock struck midnight, most people thought they had been together for months, not weeks. 

And then the next season, when Patrick dragged him to the opening show only to have the cast call him up on stage to sing one song with them, the tears fell fast and hard as Patrick dropped to one knee, asking him for the rest of his life, and no one was surprised. Plus, Rachel may have spike the hot chocolate that night to make sure they all stayed warm. 

  
  



End file.
